


Just Like A Smoking Gun (Hit & Run)

by prouvairablehulk



Series: Tumblr Prompt Fills [3]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Dragon AU, Joker is my favorite enabler, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 12:11:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6753319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prouvairablehulk/pseuds/prouvairablehulk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mick picked the mansion at random. </p><p>Well, that’s a lie. Mick picked the mansion because it was timber-framed and would burn very prettily.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Like A Smoking Gun (Hit & Run)

**Author's Note:**

> joker-quinn asked:  
> ColdWave. "Oh thank God you broke the mansion the owner is a total fuckboy and I hate balls pls get me outta here dragon I can give you like, all the diamonds" au

Mick picked the mansion at random. 

Well, that’s a lie. Mick picked the mansion because it was timber-framed and would burn very prettily when he let out a long, even exhale. Burning prettily was Mick’s only real criteria for picking the things he destroyed, and he could already picture in his mind’s eye the way the flames would spread through the house. It was just a bonus that there was a ball occurring that night, so he could stand and laugh menacingly while the humans fled. There was nothing better for his reputation than laughing menacingly, silhouetted against the flames of destruction. 

He didn’t even bother with the shift into his human form, just landed in the elaborate gardens, crushing a solid half of a hedge maze, while trying to decide what point on the building would allow the flames to spread the most dramatically. His pondering is interrupted by a human voice.

“Oh, thank god.”

Mick turns, and is confronted by an older man leaning on the balcony overlooking the gardens, elbows on the extravagantly carved marble railing. Honestly, the banisters are carved. It’s like whoever owns the place is begging for a dragon to burn it down. The man is dressed for a grand occasion, which is most likely the ball occurring at the opposite end of the house, complete with epaulets and some kind of blue silk sash across his chest. There’s a silver circlet low across his brow, and his holding one of the largest tankards of ale Mick has ever seen a human carry.

“What?” says Mick, because he has never been greeted with that amount of genuine relief. 

“Thank god you’re here. Are you planning on burning the place down? Please, do. I’ll help, if you want. There are diamonds in the safe in the library, I’ll grab them before you start anything as long as you promise to take me with you when you leave.” 

Mick shifts down to his human form without really thinking and stares up at the man from the grass. 

“Let me get this straight. You want to leave with me, in exchange for the diamonds in the library safe and some helpful tips for arson?”

The man gave him a look that managed to communicate that this was exactly what he had just said and could Mick not keep up, while only utilizing his eyebrows. 

“Why?”

“It’s my father’s house, he’s an asshole who forced my sister into an arranged marriage, I hate balls, and if I’m forced to dance with another ‘marriageable heiress’ I’m going to scream.”  
“What’s wrong with marriageable heiresses?”

“They’re female.” deadpans the man. “I’m Len.” 

“Mick.” 

“That doesn’t seem like a very dragon-ish name.”

“If you want to attempt to pronounce a full dragon name without a forked tongue, I’ll humor you with the whole thing.”

Len smiles. 

“Diamonds?” prompts Mick. “And burning stuff?”

“Help me get my sister out of her marriage.”

Mick pauses, because that was not the deal, the deal was ‘take me with you’.

“It’s half the crown jewels, and there’s a fire opal. Also, you can burn down my sister’s husband’s house.” offers Len. 

Who is Mick to say no to a fire opal and more things to burn?

“Diamonds, burning stuff, detour to burn down buildings and grab your sister. You have a deal, Len.” 

Mick was right. The mansion did look pretty as it burned. And “kidnapping” the Prince was even better for his reputation than the malicious laughing had been.  
 


End file.
